Declarada Esclava
by NatalieKei
Summary: Luego de ser declarada una simple esclava por parte de Eren, Mikasa pierde parte de sus recuerdos y su vida en batalla. La historia oscila entre Mikasa y su altercado con diferentes personajes a medida que ella se encuentra a sí misma y cambiando un poco a los demás. Advertencia: Contenido algo violento y un poco de lemon en algunos episodios. Un toque de RivaMika/Arumika/Eremika
1. Después de decirle que la odio

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Hajime Isayama

POV EREN

Después de decirle que la odio, tomamos caminos diferentes.  
Armin, Mikasa y yo nunca más volvimos a ser los mismos, cuando de manera esporádica me topaba con Mikasa, siempre utilizaba la marcante de esclava, sabía que eso de verdad le dolía, pero no me importó, estaba tan molesto, pensé que su afecto era sincero, pero no es más que un producto de sus instintos titanes, es mejor lastimarla con la verdad, que mantenerla feliz con una vil mentira que no durará.

Armin, me detesta rotundamente, jamás me perdonará.

Ahora nos volvemos a ver, estamos listos para enfrentarnos, utilicé mis poderes de titán fundador para confundir a Mikasa dándole órdenes, ella batallaba consigo misma, mientras que a los titanes comunes les indicaba que ataquen a la legión, pero no pensaba que en el proceso ella sería atacada por estos titanes, además por parte de la misma legión como medida de defensa, comencé a dar órdenes impredecibles, generando ataques sorpresa, pero un error en esto generó que ella termine volando por los aires y cayendo sobre el techo de una muralla, la chimenea impactó contra la zona lumbar de su columna, se veía agónica, lagrimeaba, se notaba un inmenso dolor en ella mientras un pequeño charco de sangre iba creciendo en el suelo.

Me acerqué con alta frialdad, dándole la orden de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su mirada era opaca, sin brillo, solté de inmediato la orden, asustado, algo no estaba bien, dio un suave gemido, como una dulce damisela haciendo un esfuerzo y bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos Mikasa, continúa, no me digas que ya te vencieron…. ¿Mi-Mikasa?, responde, no es momento para una siesta, al mirar su cuerpo noté que su tórax no se movía.

-NOOOOO, grité con fuerzas y me dirigí a levantar su cabeza colocando mi mano bajo su nuca – No puede ser, ella es una mutación titánica, no puede morir así. – Pongo mi mano libre sobre mi cabeza, empiezo a enloquecer, no le pude haber hecho esto a ella. – MIKASAAA …AAAAAGH – De golpe mis gritos son interrumpidos por una patada que me impacta justo en el rostro, su fuerza me arrastra hasta el borde del techo, mi cara tenía varios cortes por el roce de las tejas sobre mi piel, pero no me importó, miro hacia dónde se encontraba mi antigua amiga, y ya Armin se encontraba sujetándola, alzándola en sus brazos.

-Dónde vas con ell… -Cuanto estaba por levantarme, los recuerdos de ella me invaden.

-Eren –Me ataja del brazo una pequeña Mikasa para que no vaya a pelearme con los matones, cuando teníamos 11 años – ¡EREN! – Me detiene para que no me autolesione por mis ataques de rabia al no poder transformarme en titán -¡Gracias por darme esta bufanda! – Me lo decía con una sonrisa en medio de lágrimas -Te la pondré las veces que quieras, le respondo.

-Noo –vuelvo a la realidad, estoy arrodillado sacudiendo mi cabeza, batallando con recuerdos mientras él se la lleva, para cuando me acerco al sitio del accidente en medio del tejado, Armin ya había saltado con lo que alguna vez fue Mikasa, miro abajo, la bufanda roja que le había dado una noche fría se encuentra ahí, la tomo y froto contra mi rostro. Doy la orden a los titanes de retirarse. No tengo fuerzas para pelear, no por el momento.


	2. Sin perdón

POV ARMIN

Las tropas desobedecieron mis mandos derivando al descontrol, decidieron hacer caso omiso a mi estrategia y atacaron tanto a los titanes como a Mikasa por igual.

Tan pronto veo un cuerpo volando hacia un tejado, tuve la necesidad de ir a rescatar al compañero herido, pero cuando me acerco veo a Eren sujetándole la cabeza y diciendo incoherencias, tardo en asimilar que es Mikasa, hasta que finalmente estoy cerca, tomo mi equipo de maniobras tridimensional, apunto al techo y me abalanzo propiciándole una patada a Eren lo suficiente como para alejarlo, sigo sin creer que es ella, no respiraba, sin embargo, la tomé del brazo y pude sentir un pequeño pulso, la alcé y corrí con ella en brazos ni bien pude.

Todos me temían, pero no me importó, corrí junto al equipo médico, Hanji no pudo creer que Mikasa se encontrara en ese estado, un cadáver prácticamente sin pulso, más muerto que vivo.

-Creo que es momento de que te despidas de ella – Dijo Hanji con un tono convaleciente

-No hay tiempo para eso, que la examinen los médicos.

El personal de blanco también estaba algo asombrado, al examinarle el pecho, y al escuchar sus breves sonidos dijeron que tenía un neumotórax, que había aire que había escapado de sus pulmones pero se encontraba dentro del tórax sin poder salir y eso generaba presión impidiendo su respiración. Cortaron su camisa e hicieron un corte seco, sin pensar en anestésicos, no había tiempo, le abrieron el tórax y el aire escapó, empezó a salir sangre y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a dar una débil tos.

-Salvamos lo urgente, pero su evolución es impredecible, puede que sobreviva esta noche como puede que no - Dijo el médico seriamente

-No puede estar tan grave, dije

-Tiene politraumatismos, entre ellos los más complicados son el traumatismo encéfalo craneal cerrado y un alto impacto a nivel de la vértebra lumbar 5, respondió el personal de blanco.

No pude dormir esa noche, sobretodo porque minutos después había ingresado a reanimación.

Jamás perdonaré a Eren.

POV MIKASA

Todo lo que recuerdo es un montón de gente vestida de blanco a mi alrededor, cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos por mi cuenta, lo hago a medias, la luz me molesta, giro levemente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y sólo encuentro una habitación blanca un tanto borrosa, mi vista no logra afinarse aún. Una mujer se me acerca y empiezo a afinar lentamente la vista hasta que de apoco se me hace nítida, parece un ángel, piel nívea, ojos claros

-Al fin despiertas, me dice con una ligera sonrisa,

-Asd, intento hablar pero las palabras no me salen

-Ya vuelvo, no te muevas – Me lo dice como si pudiera hacerlo, estoy llena de cables y mi cuerpo parece de piedra

Otra mujer de blanco, aparentemente enfermera inyecta algo a mi suero.

La primera mujer se encuentra ahí, me habla, yo sólo asiento, tardo un par de horas en poder hablar bien, sinceramente no tengo idea de qué me hablaba.

-Mandé a un lacayo para que informe a Armin y a los demás a cerca de que ya despertaste, se emocionarán, de verdad, yo también estoy muy contenta de que estés de vuelta

¿Se alegrará por mí?

-Quién eeres, pregunto con dificultad, hasta las cuerdas vocales me pesan.

-Soy Historia, Historia Reiss ¿No me recuerdas?

Le respondo simplemente negando con la cabeza

-¿Mikasa? Me mira sorprendida y fijamente la rubia

-¿Qué es Mik… kasa?, pregunto


	3. Sueños lúcidos

_Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad intelectual de Isayama_

* * *

POV HISTORIA

Pese a que todo el mundo pensó que ella quedaría como un vegetal, pasando una semana es prácticamente una persona normal, sólo tiene dos ligeros problemas.  
1\. No recuerda nada  
2\. Está paralizada de la cintura para abajo

Bueno, pensándolo bien, no son ligeros, pero la veo lidiando muy bien. Aunque ninguno de sus amigos ha podido venir a visitarla.

Tengo entendido que los Ackerman son una evolución de los titanes, y por ello eran escoltas reales en el pasado, sin embargo, ahora me toca cuidar de uno, aunque no es difícil, calculo que es gracias a su ADN que ella se ha recuperado así.

Me ha tomado una semana enseñarle todas las cosas básicas, desde objetos simples hasta su propio nombre, pero no me permiten contarle su pasado, Armin me pidió explícitamente que no le cuente absolutamente nada, creo que quiere protegerla.

A partir de hoy, ella me va a ayudar a cuidar de los niños del orfanato, la veo bastante emocionada, como ya son las 06:00 iré a despertarla, los pequeños necesitan desayunar temprano, y su ayuda en la cocina no me viene mal.

Sí, ya me han dicho que una reina no debe hacer ese tipo de labores, pero creo que no todo es dar órdenes, es estar en el sitio.

Camino hacia su habitación pero cuando estoy por darle un golpe a la puerta, esta se abre

-No sabía que le levantabas tan temprano Mik…- Miro arriba y no era ella, sino un muchacho enormemente sorprendido, con sus orbes azules encima mio – ¿E-eren? Qué haces aq… -No logro concluir mis palabras porque me tapa la boca y me lleva dentro de la habitación, me sentí ligeramente secuestrada.

-Shh, no le digas a nadie, jamás estuve aquí ¿Ok? Me la voy a llevar un día, aún es mía, recuperaré lo que la Legión me sacó, respondió el castaño antes de darse a la fuga- Cuento contigo, gritó a lo lejos.

Me sonrojé ante tal suceso, no pude evitar sentirme un tanto molesta, celosa y con mucho miedo.

-¿Es tu novio? Dijo una voz de la nada, asustándome y haciéndome perder el equilibrio y casi caer, ok, sí, caí al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? Siguió hablando y con los brazos intentó bajar de la camilla para ayudarme.

-Noo, no te levantes, estoy bien –Mientras me levanté de golpe y sacudí un poco de polvo de mi vestido – ¿Hasta dónde escuchaste? ¿Te ha hecho algo Eren?

-¿Eren? Con que así se llama el señor, bueno, lo vi todo, pero creo que tienes algo pendiente con él, y no me ha hecho nada, sólo me tocaba mientras dormía, dijo colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde te tocó? Enuncié indignada

-En la mejilla y la cabeza ¿Está mal?

-No, respondí suspirando.

-Ah, también tocó algo más.

* * *

POV MIKASA

Estaba contenta porque al fin saldría de esta habitación y haría más cosas, ayudaría a Historia en el orfanato, no sé qué será pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Leía un libro en mi cama, luego me levanté a tomar té en la cafetería, por casualidad encontré a Historia y nos divertíamos conversando, después fuimos a montar por invitación suya, era tan agradable estar afuera, el aire fresco, el sonido de las aves, bajamos de los caballos y colocamos un mantel frente a un riachuelo, coloqué mis pies dentro de él, el agua era tan suave y fresca, cuando corría, eran como suaves masajes, Historia sacó un canasto para merendar, pero, de la nada saltó una chica castaña y se robó nuestros sándwiches, corrí tras ella, hasta que tropecé y quise levantarme pero no pude, mis piernas no respondían, fue ahí cuando desperté en el hospital, era un sueño, a las pocas horas quise levantarme para ir al baño, pero algo no funcionaba y caí al piso, mis piernas no reaccionaron, fue ahí cuando recordé que nunca respondieron, me desesperé un poco, y asusté a una enfermera cuando me encontró arrastrándome por el piso, me alzó en la camilla y me ataron de brazos y piernas, pude ver una mesa llena de diferentes jeringas, me inyectaban cosas y me iban sacando sangre en simultáneo, yo forcejeaba, los médicos decían entre ellos que querían aislar mis genes y necesitaban muestras de todo, me atajaron la cabeza, y vi como una aguja se dirigía directo a mis ojos, de inmediato los cerré pero vino otra enfermera a sujetarme los párpados para mantenerlos abiertos, quería gritar pero iba disminuyendo mi fuerza, no sé si del miedo, del dolor o algunos de los fármacos que me aplicaron, cuando todo estaba oscuro, desperté, desperté de todo sueño, estaba en mi cama y el libro sobre mi pecho, me había quedado dormida leyendo ¿Había entrado en dos sueños diferentes? El último, fue tan… lúcido.

Busqué cicatrices en mi cuerpo, pero no hallé nada. Bueno, las agujas casi no dejan cicatrices, pensé, creo que sólo fue una pesadilla –Bostecé, puse el libro en la mesilla a lado de mi cama, tomé unas pastillas que me habían recetado para el sueño y me dispuse a dormir nuevamente tratando de olvidar todo, aunque creo que he generado tolerancia a ellas, a veces, mi mente despierta pero mi cuerpo sigue dormido, pero necesitaba dormir, necesitaba recargar energía para ayudar en el orfanato mañana.

Ni bien cerré los ojos su efecto comenzó a hacerse presente en mí. Habrían pasado unas horas cuando siento una voz

-No lo puedo creer, mientras acaricia mi rostro, como tocándolo para saber si es de verdad.

Luego escucho algo indescifrable para mí, como un gemido, sería ¿llanto?

Nunca había escuchado el llanto de un hombre, no que yo recuerde, siento una gota sobre mi rostro.

-Perdón, perdón por todo, pero no perdonaré nada de lo que te han hecho, te lo prometo –suspira- tu piel sigue tan suave, mientras acaricia y acerca su rostro, siento su respiración, su rostro cerca del mío, luego un tacto extraño, no son sus manos, esto era ¿Un beso?

No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, fue un taco breve, luego me tomó de los hombros para abrazarme, esa pequeña sacudida me dio fuerza para abrirlos, aunque sea a la mitad.

Creo que lo notó y me acomodó suavemente en la cama, podía ser una especie de sonrisa, estaba algo borroso.

-Mikasa, me llama.

-Uhm… ¿Quién eres? – dije en un hilo de voz, tenía un poco de miedo, pero sentía que ésta persona me conocía.

Pude ver cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía

-¿No me recuerdas?

Respondí negando con la cabeza

Pude notar una reacción extraña, sería ¿Rabia? ¿Coraje? Vi su puño al aire, como para dar un golpe al suelo, pero estiré mi brazo, estaba cerca de la camilla, toqué su hombro

-Por favor, no se haga daño Señor

Tomó mi mano, la presionó, la dejo sobre mi regazo y corrió a la puerta, pero al abrirla había una persona, a quien tapa la boca y mete a la habitación.


	4. Experimentos

**POV EREN**

Esta es la tercera vez que la visito, pero la primera que pude realmente estar cerca de ella.

La primera vez estaba rodeada de médicos, y cuando la vi desde la ventana entré en shock, me sentí un monstruo, no por tener poderes titán, sino porque, ella batalló hasta lo último para protegerme, y para no dañar a sus otros amigos. Quizás no debió ver a Armin, eso la debilitó aún más. No sé, sólo estoy demasiado molesto con todo el mundo y me ahogo en recuerdos con ella a cada rato, no sabía si iba a sobrevivir, así que me marché, resignado con que esa era la última vez que la vería

La segunda vez que decidí volver, aunque me dije que no debía, pero no aguanté, necesitaba saber más, por suerte en ese momento ya habían menos médicos a su alrededor, y tenía más tiempo sin ser atendida, estuve como una hora colgado del árbol que da frente a su ventana, ya parecía un boyeurista, sólo que mis intenciones con ella no eran malas, ya no, sólo estaba agradecido que el hospital tenga dos pisos y que la podía observar tranquilo desde las ramas.

Se la veía durmiendo más tranquila, hasta que levemente empieza a abrir los ojos, momento justo en el que llega una enfermera, y de golpe le inyecta un fármaco que la hace dormir de nuevo, no lo entiendo ¿Ya se levantó del coma? ¿Por qué la ponen a dormir de nuevo?

-Doctor, el pcte tipo titán intenta despertar de nuevo –Dice la enfermera mientras sale de la sala

A los pocos segundos regresa con el médico

-Gracias María, podría ser un problema si ella despierta, pero por fortuna, hoy no está la reina, hay que aprovechar, ya que mientras está no podemos tocarla, despiértela de nuevo, necesitamos evaluar algunas cosas, encima, hoy ha venido de para quedarse un colega que se suma a la investigación.

-Como diga, Doctor –Ella asiente mientras inyecta otro fármaco –Estimo que por la dosis estará despierta en una hora

Veo a las dos personas con bata salir, entro por la ventana y miro a Mikasa, tenía los brazos vendados, pero, que yo recuerde, ella no se había herido los brazos aquella vez, no más de una fractura, al menos creo, por los Cielos, soy una bestia ¿Sólo una fractura? ES UNA FRACTURA, ya me parezco a los idiotas de estos doctores menospreciándola.

Por curiosidad toco su brazo, siento una forma irregular al acariciarlo, sé que no debí hacerlo pero le saqué el vendaje y noté suturas, cortes y muchos puntos, como pequeños agujeros, no son cortes de vidrio, podrían ser ¿Agujas?. Tomo la plancheta que estaba al lado de la cama, obviamente, mi padre es médico y no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dice ahí.

Pero me llamó la atención una de las hojas, tenía fecha de hace unos días y decía

 _Experimento 2323: Retiro de miofibrillas de la porción larga del bíceps braquial del tercio medio del brazo izquierdo a fin de evaluar nivel regenerativo_

 _La siguiente hoja tenía la fecha de ayer._

 _Experimento 2323- Fase2 : Tras nueva incisión observamos regeneración del tejido muscular._

Me quedé pensando, el brazo al que acabo de sacarle la venda es el izquierdo ¿Le sacaron un pedazo del músculo para ver si le crece de nuev… pero en medio de eso, oigo voces acercándose, y huí al árbol.

Era otra enfermera la que entraba y al ver la ventana abierta, la cerró y luego se llevó a Mikasa en la camilla.

Maldita perra, pensé.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que ahí estaba yo, tratando de ingresar al hospital vestido con un uniforme que encontré en la sala de lavandería, me puse un tapabocas y un gorro. Capaz a mi padre le hubiera gustado verme así, parecía todo un médico.

Estaba paranoico buscándola de habitación en habitación cuando de pronto oigo que al final del pasillo una enfermera grita del susto y luego dice en voz alta

-Ese medicamento debía hacerte efecto recién en media hora más, no puede ser, mientras alza a un paciente del suelo, cuando volteo totalmente, noto que ese paciente es Mikasa

Cuando me acerco la enfermera que la llevó estaba saliendo de una sala, sin pensarlo voy como para ingresar y me niega el paso

-Debes ser el nuevo residente, esta sala es sólo para experimentación, no puedes ingresar, me dice tajantemente mientras se queda frente a la puerta.

No podía hacer nada, quería golpearla, pero no podía hacer estallar el hospital o que devoren a todos aquí, no quiero hacer correr peligro a Mikasa de nuevo.

Salgo corriendo en busca de alguna ventana que dé frente a la sala de experimentación, pero al no encontrarla ingreso nuevamente adentro, tratando de ver cómo ingresar de otro modo, me ataja una enfermera, ya señora y con cierta obesidad.

-¿Qué hace joven? Me pregunta

-Perdone, me da mucha curiosidad la sala de experimentación pero no me dejan ingresar aún, le digo con una sonrisa fingida detrás del tapabocas.

-Ah, tiene una sala contigua con un panel de vidrio para observar, te llevo

Literalmente me arrastra del brazo y me deja en una sala donde una de las paredes cubre una cortina, por suerte llaman a la enfermera, pero antes de irse me guiñe un ojo "Te lo voy a cobrar después"

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, nunca me había sentido tan amenazado o acosado.

Al darme cuenta que estoy solo y no habían más que sillas en el local pensé ¿Me trajo aquí para qué? Mientras giro dentro de la habitación noto que detrás de las cortinas brillan, muevo ligeramente y efectivamente pude ver la sala, noto que retiran una jeringa del ojo del paciente, cuyo rostro no se podía ver porque las manos de los enfermeros la cubrían para atajar, noto que su cabeza cae inconsciente y lo sueltan.

Pego mi oído al vidrio para escuchar pero apenas se oye.

El primer médico que ordenó despertarla conversa con otro, dice algo como que le alegra tenerlo ahora en el equipo, el nuevo pide que todos se retiren, y ver el resultado en media hora.

El plantel médico abandona la sala y las luces se apagan, cuando iba a retirarme de la sala de observación, para ver cómo sacarla de ahí sin dañarla porque le habían puesto muchos cables, noto que la luz de investigaciones se vuelve a encender, esta vez sólo el médico nuevo ingresa.

Empieza a examinarla, o es lo que parece.

-Creo que ya no sientes nada, es raro que a pesar de la inactividad aún conserve buen tono muscular –Decía el sujeto mientras veo que su tacto aumenta, y empieza a dar un recorrido desde su mejilla, pasando por sus pechos hasta su vientre, su otra mano se pierde debajo de la bata de ella, noto una expresión de dolor de Mikasa acompañado de un gemido

-Creo que aún sientes algo, prosiguió el sujeto, mientras sacaba la mano que había introducido y procede a lamerse el dedo, sonrió, de pronto comenzó a desabrocharse el cinto del pantalón.

-No hará lo que estoy pensando, me dije en voz alta. Mientras el sujeto con una sonrisa aumentada en los labios separa las piernas de ella

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo, pero de un salto rompí el vidrio y estaba encima de él propinándole golpizas al rostro, una y otra, y otra, pero otro gemido de dolor de Mikasa me despertó, tomé al sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo amenacé

-SI LE TOCAS UN SOLO PELO MANDARE UNA ORDEN Y CIEN TITANES SE COMERAN A TI Y A TODA TU FAMILIA.

-E-eren jag –No continuó la frase porque ajusté más mi agarre a su camisa casi asfixiándolo

-¿La reina está detrás de esto? CONTESTA BASURA, le decía mientras aflojé un poco para que puede decir

-Ella no sabe nada al respecto, respondió en un hilo de voz

-SI ABRES LA BOCA DE QUE ESTUVE AQUÍ O ESTA INVESTIGACIÓN CONTINÚA, ELIMINARÉ A TODA LA NACIÓN QUE VIVE DENTRO DE LOS MUROS ¿ESCUCHASTE? Así que de ti depende, esta chica debe vivir, te quiero lejos de ella, te mataría pero no puedo levantar sospechas por ahora, digo como últimas palabras mientras salgo de la habitación, escuchaba pasos viniendo, y era el plantel a cargo de la investigación, me quedé a lo lejos mirando como devolvían a Mikasa a su habitación, por lo visto siguió mis órdenes.

Esperé un par de días y cité al médico a un campo, vino, aparecí en el hombro de un titán.

-Señor, anulé toda investigación que se haría posteriormente con ella, además, los médicos no pueden operar mientras la reina esté cerca a su alrededor, me decía el sujeto con la voz temblorosa de miedo.

-Sabes que puedo hacer que te coman en cualquier instante, debes estar bien portado, ahora vete.

No lo mataba sólo por servirme de informante.

Volví un par de días después, efectivamente cumplió con sus palabras, ahí estaba Mikasa, tranquila, con ropa, ya no bata de hospital, leyendo un libro acostada. Me sentí en paz.

No sé cómo pero sólo recuerdo estando frente a ella, abrazándola, no me resistí, la abracé, besé su frente, me asomé a su mejilla y sus labios, sólo hice eso, estuve cerca de ella y comenzó a despertar.

No, no la besaría en otro sitio, no sería como el imbécil que casi la …. No quiero recordarlo

Ahora sólo quiero llevármela lejos, pero cuando me habló se me heló el alma al notar que sus ojos ya no brillaban y no había ninguna expresión de sonrisa o asombro, sólo un frío

-¿Quién eres?

Me prometí volver por ella. Lo voy a hacer.

Aunque ahora la tarea del día, el médico cumplió, pero ahora con menos razón voy a perdonar nada, en este momento debe estar siendo comida de titán, espero que no haya muerto rápido.


	5. Marcas

**POV HISTORIA**

Ella trabajaba tranquila y un tanto alegre en la cocina, me sorprende que puede ser más risueña de lo que imaginaba, creo que de algún modo le beneficia la falta de aquellos recuerdos que la marcaron, aunque deseo que recupere la memoria pronto, eso significaría algo que en parte de no me agrada del todo, y es que no me gustaría ver esa alegría e inocencia esfumarse de ese rostro.  
Mientras, yo amasaba una especie de engrudo de harina para hacer tartas, las hacía bollitos y las estiraba, mientras la pelinegra me apilaba la masa hecha en otra mesa para que no me estorbase, hacíamos buen equipo.

Le comentaba sobre las travesuras de las criaturas, de cómo debía intervenir porque uno se molestaba cuando su hermano le decía cosas como "cara de caballo", o las excusas que me inventaban para no bañarse, una bonita risa salía de Mikasa, sus ojos se cerraban y en ocasiones se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.

-Cara de caballo, me suena como familiar- entre risitas, dijo Mikasa.  
-Ya te irás acordando - respondió Historia mientras le pasaba otra masa para apilar

En mitad del trabajo entraron un par de niños jugando, se estaban persiguiendo por todas las habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a la cocina, y uno de ellos chocó con unas pilas de bolsas de arpillera que se encontraban llenas de harina, cada pilar contenía tres bolsas apiladas verticalmente, y cada bolsa pesaba como 10kg, llenaban una de las paredes, creo que era una dotación como de un año para el orfanato.

El impacto del niño desequilibró los pilares, de un parpadeo a otro ya estaban por caer encima de ellos, corrí para intentar salvar a los pequeños que sólo se quedaron pasmados frente a lo inminente, por más que lo intenté bajo los efectos de la adrenalina, mis movimientos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzarlos y apartarlos del peligro, mis latidos aumentaban, podía ver casi en cámara lenta ante mis ojos como las bolsas estaban a punto de aplastar a los niños y…  
-CUIDAD…. –grité mientras intentaba llegar a ellos.  
Llegué tarde, sólo veo una humareda blanca producto del impacto de la caída de la harina de alguna bolsa abierta, que sin querer aspiro y por acto reflejo empiezo a toser.  
El humo rápidamente se disipa e intento buscar a los niños que presumiblemente estarían aplastados, pero oigo el llanto del más pequeño de los dos, y siento una mano que jala de mi falda, extrañada volteo del lado opuesto a donde se encontraban, giro 180° y encuentro al otro niño, se encontraba en shock.  
-¿C-cómo pasó esto? –digo exaltada mientras me arrodillo para abrazar al pequeño que hace segundos me jalaba la pollera, sin dejar de observar al otro, pero noto algo raro, me señala hacia las bolsas, en un instinto volteo y veo a Mikasa en el sitio del accidente, con las bolsas encima suyo.  
Acto seguido intento como loca mover uno de los sacos, pero aparece otra silueta a mi lado, que en dos movimientos logra sacarlos, miro hacia arriba buscando su rostro, impactada, de la conmoción ni siquiera noté que alguien más había ingresado.

* * *

 **POV LEVI**  
Me habían pedido que verifique el estado de Mikasa. Tch, lo que me faltaba, ser niñero.  
Cuando llego al hospital me informan que se encontraba ayudando en la cocina del orfanato.  
Llegando al orfanato, termino buscando la cocina, cuando al fin logro encontrarla, al abrir la puerta veo a unos niños habían entrado aprovechando que la había abierto, corretean casi tropezando conmigo.  
-Mocosos sin modales, dije en voz baja.  
Rebusco en la pieza con la mirada y veo a Historia junto a la otra mocosa a quién buscaba, se veía un poco distinta, en su expresión resplandecía una sonrisa, y a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas, se manejaba tan bien como con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.  
La podía recordar saltando sin miedo entre los árboles para enfrentarse a los titanes rumbo a salvar a su "noviecito" o "familia" de aquel entonces, no debí perderme en los recuerdos, ya que había entrado en una nube de recuerdos de la que fui sacado de golpe, porque los niños acaban de chocar con unas bolsas de harina, provocando ruído, cuando dirijo la mirada al origen del sonido, vería algo sorprendente.  
Vi claramente como ella se impulsó con sus brazos y se lanzó al sitio del accidente, dejando atrás a su silla de ruedas, no estaba a más de tres metros, pero en ese movimiento aprovechó la inercia y empujó a los niños a una zona segura.  
El más pequeño lloraba porque al empujarlo se dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras una nube de harina corre.

Sólo alcanzo a abrir los ojos y extender el brazo, como intentando hacer algo.

Veo a Historia acercarse sin haber visto nada, la velocidad del movimiento de Mikasa fue demasiado rápida.

Me dirijo a sacar las bolsas que cayeron sobre la mocosa que ahora yacía semi sepultada entre pesados sacos.  
-Con lo que detesto ensuciarme, mira a lo que me obliga a hacer, pensé.  
Saqué esos sacos muy fácilmente, ni estaban tan pesados.  
-Gr-gracias, me dice Mikasa atajando la garganta para no toser, posiblemente aspiró un poco de harina  
-¿Capitán Levi?, me dice la ahora reina de las murallas.  
Lamentaré esto, digo en mi mente pensando en cómo lavar mi uniforme mientras cargo a Mikasa en mis brazos.  
-Historia, tienes una cama o algo. Hay que revisar si tiene alguna lesión, digo refiriéndome a la persona que llevo en brazos.  
-Sí, capitán, responde y me guía llevando consigo a los dos niños tomandolos de la mano.  
Al recostarla, la mocosa me alega que está bien y me pregunta por los traviesos, le respondo que están bien y se tranquiliza.

Historia sale con los traviesos, posiblemente a sermonearlos.  
-Pensé que estabas débil después del coma, pero veo que estaba en el error- le menciono mientras examino su rostro tomándole suavemente del mentón mientras le giro el rostro de lado a lado de manera suave.  
Observo su cuello y acaricio suavemente, ya que vi una mancha y quería cerciorar de que no fuese harina. Un ligero rubor empieza a apoderarse de sus mejillas.  
Bajo a sus clavículas, las palpo de lado a lado, al mismo tiempo colocando una mano sobre cada clavícula, y deslizando con los dedos desde el centro, hacia la dirección de sus hombros.  
-Ninguna rota, digo en voz alta, en consiguiente desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa y bajando la tela un poco para descubrirle los hombros, ahora le hago ladear la cabeza hacia la izquierda para que deje al descubierto el lado opuesto de su cuello, y veo lo que se me hacía sospechoso, justo entre el cuello y el hombro noto un moretón no tan reciente, que al pasar la mano encima no le provoca ningún dolor, observo que éste empieza a tomar una tonalidad verdosa y muy clara, comparo con los moretones de su brazo donde presenta manchas rojas y violetas de moretones muy recientes, arqueo una ceja, decido no emitir juicios, después le preguntaría por eso.

Cuando voy por el segundo botón ella empieza a sonrojarse, empiezo a bajar las manos a las primeras costillas, para examinarle el torax, la toco de manera muy suave con la yema de los dedos, de haber fractura le dolería, habían momentos donde parecía hasta gustarle o relajarle, esa expresión se veía un tanto cautivadora, diría, cuando intento desabotonar al siguiente, noto que no lleva brasier, o vendas, o algo que le cubra los pechos, no quería animarme a seguir revisando, me sonrojé levemente, la camisa llegaba justo a un dedo por encima de sus aureolas, estaba por examinar otro sitio, o llamar a Historia para que se encargue de esa parte, mientras pienso, comparo pequeños moretones y raspaduras por el roce del acciente, y en mi nube de no querer avanzar, encuentro otro moretón viejo y circular hacia su pecho, justo en la misma dirección que el anterior, pero éste tenía la particularidad de tener una pequeña raspada ya cicatrizando, una como de ¿Mordida?

-Mocosa ¿Usan tratamiento con ventosas contigo?, fui a lo inocente

-No, nunca, respondió rápido

\- ¿Te has metido en algún lío amoroso en estos días?, no sabía cómo preguntarle y aunque me dije que se lo preguntaría después, no lo pude evitar.

-¿A qué se refiere?, me dijo sin inmutarse, no comprendía la situación

-Tch… Estos moretones viejos no son de caídas, se lo dije mientras tocaba suavemente con el índice-decidí no ir por rodeos.

-Ahm… No lo sé, veras, a veces me medicaban, me hacían dormir y luego amanecía con muchos de esos y otras heridas extrañas.

Arquee una ceja, de un impulso, levanté la parte inferior de su camisa que cubría su abdomen, su vientre estaba suave, con ligeras marcas de lo que alguna vez había sido un abdomen marcado, pero ahora sólo quedaba una suave, tan suave, tan nívea, y con dos marcas circulares, la última desaparecía al nivel de su ombligo, y estaba sólo por la mitad, no alcanzó a marcarla bien, una rabia surgió en mí -No, no puedo generar congeturas, dije en mi mente y sin importarme el pudor de la chica en cuestión, levanto su falda y dejo al descubierto sus piernas, tan suaves como su abdomen, delgadas por el desuso pero aún bonitas, sin embargo, es algo que ignoro totalmente, y miro en la parte interna del muslo noto otro camino de manchas viejas, iguales, sin darme cuenta levanté aún más su falda, las marcas se perdían en su entrepierna, inconscientemente pasé la mano como acariciando sobre las marcas, mi rabia era inmensa, pero cuando paso la mano, un gemido me saca de eso, sin querer la había abrumado, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y yo con mi mano en su entrepierna.

La puerta se abre y casi me atrapan en esa situación incómoda a la cual no tengo idea de cómo llegué.

En acto reflejo y con la velocidad que soy conocido, la agarré rápido de los hombros y la senté, de modo que sus pies colgaban a un costado de la cama, me coloqué a su espalda.

-Me informaron que Hange vendrá en estas horas, creo que es mejor que ella la revise, argumentó la rubia que acababa de entrar.

Mikasa gira para intentar ver a su amiga, pero por el dolor termina en un falso movimiento casi cayendo de la cama al intentar retorcerse, por fortuna tengo reacciones rápidas y logré tomarla sujetándola del cuello y la cintura, casi como aquella vez que la pelinegra tomó a Historia en aquella cueva donde habían atado a Eren hacía unos años atrás, sólo que ella me había tomado del cuello de manera instintiva para intentar sujetarse.

Nuestras narices casi rozan porque flexionó los brazos y nos dio mucha proximidad, mientras lentamente acomodo su cabeza en la almohada

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, mocosa –dije, generando un pequeño enojo o puchero en su expresión – Ah, mocosa.

-¿Sí? –Respondió dudosa

-Ya puedes soltarme del cuello, eso si deseas acostarte.

Me suelta de golpe, a lo que reacciono tomándole del brazo invitándola a sacarlo lentamente y coloco sus brazos a sus costados. –Si sigues así de bruta te vas a lastimar peor, tch.

-Historia, será mejor que la bañes, así Hange podrá revisarla con más facilidad –acoto antes de retirarme de la sala –También tomaré una ducha, vuelvo enseguida, su majestad.


	6. Un baño de ideas

**POV MIKASA**

El capitán es extraño, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto tenerlo cerca, me siento un poco protegida, quizás cómoda a pesar de que me genera sensaciones que desconozco de vez en cuando y eso hace que mis mejillas se tornen rojas ¿Será bueno?

Historia le pidió a Levi que me llevara a la ducha antes de retirarse de la habitación, pese a que dije que podía ir por mi cuenta.

Esperé a que me prepararan el agua tibia, aunque yo podía hacerlo, no me gusta ser una molestia.

Una vez lista el agua, la rubia se me acerca y empieza a desabotonarme la camisa, la luz del baño era opaca, yo miraba la nada, a veces, debo dejarlos hacer conmigo lo que deseen, es algo a lo que las enfermeras llevaban sometiéndome hacía tiempo, de lo contrario me herían. Cuando llega al último botón desliza suavemente mi camisa para retirármela, me observa el tórax.

-¿Te crecieron? Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mis pechos.

-Supongo -respondí sin expresión alguna – creo que engordé en estos dí… -me exalto porque empieza a tomar mis pechos con sus manos lo cual me impide continuar con calma.

No sé por qué me exalto, es sólo Historia, me digo en mi mente, a la par que ella me presiona las mamas haciendo pucheros con el rostro, creo que dice algo molesta en susurro, cosas como que nunca tendrá algo así, no lo entiendo, si ella también tiene lo mismo que yo.

* * *

 **POV HISTORIA**

El cuerpo de Mikasa es envidiable, no es que le sienta envidia, digo, es bonita.

Cuando logro que ingrese sentada a la tina le ordeno cerrar los ojos y mojo su cabeza, paso jabón por su cabello hasta que empieza a hacer espuma, su cabello es hermoso y ya sobrepasa el nivel de sus hombros, casi tan largo como cuando la vi en nuestro primer día como reclutas.

-No te entiendo, dice la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué cosa?, le cuestiono

-Me ves como si fuera algo raro, pero tienes las mismas cosas que yo, meciona cruzando sus brazos para cubrir sus pechos.

-Uhmm… aún eres muy niña, no creo que entiendas –le respondo enjuagando – Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-Vamos a enjabonar el resto del cuerpo- dije y la dejé enjabonarse, empezó por sus pies y fue subiendo.

-El capitán también me miró raro –acotó cuando empezaba a llegar al muslo

-¿Cómo? –pregunté mientras le cepillaba el cabello mojado para ahorrarme el trabajo después.

-Como un demonio, parecía enojado con mi cuerpo, sobretodo cuando vió aquí.

¿Será el capitán un pervertido? Dudé en mi mente cuando me interrumpe la chica en la tina:

\- ¿Sabes? Yo un tiempo también miraba con odio mi cuerpo, como si estuviese sucio, sobretodo hacia esa zona donde me miraba el capitán y con más desaprobación aún un poco más arriba

-¿Más arriba?

-Sí –indica subiendo su mano a la entrepierna

-¿Aquí? – Indico con el dedo exaltada en su cuarto, pero me empuja la mano de golpe y exaltada como un reflejo.

Vi miedo en su mirada, hice que se enjuagara rápido y la ayudé a salir de la tina, le puse una toalla larga como vestido y con otra más pequeña enrollé alrededor de su cabeza, con el impulso de sus brazos logramos llevarla a la silla de ruedas.

Intenté hacerle conversación para despejarla, pero no se me venía nada a la mente, no sabía cómo actuar.

-Me agradó el tacto del capitán, bueno, al comienzo hasta que vió cosas raras en mí –acotó ella sonrojada.

Estaba confundida, pensé que le hizo algo desagradable, pero ahora estoy dudosa.

-Bueno, sos mujer, supongo que te gustará que los homb… - me sentí como una madre intentando dar una incómoda plática de sexualidad a su hija. Desistí, me quedé colgada en qué habrá pasado con el capitán, no le veo capaz de atreverse a intentar hacerle algo, como sea, tengo que encontrarlo.

Me limité a llevarla rápido a su habitación, le indiqué secarse el cabello y dije que iría a buscar la ropa limpia del tendedero. En realidad fui directo a Levi para que me saque de ciertas dudas ¿Qué le hizo a la niña?

POV MIKASA

No entiendo por qué saqué la mano de golpe de mi amiga, actué como si fuese un médico o una enfermera tratando de hacerme algún tratamiento extraño.

No entiendo por qué entré en pánico, por fortuna Historia estaba ahí, eso me calmaba. Quería llorar pero no sabía por qué. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me dejó aquí en mi pieza, dijo que vendrá a traerme ropa.

Me dedico a secarme el cabello frotando con la toalla cuando una pelota ingresa por mi ventana, que por fortuna estaba abierta, con las manos guío la silla de ruedas hasta el balón que yacía en el piso y procedo a lanzarlo por donde vino para devolverlo, oigo un ¡Gracias! De un niño a lo lejos.

Cierro la ventana con las cortinas, y luego me pongo a recordar qué hacía, entonces recuerdo que me secaba el cabello pero no encuentro mi toalla, giro la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, no la veo, me decepciono de mí misma, miro al suelo, y la encuentro casi debajo de la cama, la habré tirado mientras lancé la pelota, lastimosamente se cayó en un ángulo entre debajo de la mesa de luz y la cama, la silla de ruedas no ingresa ahí, y mi brazo no es tan largo, así que pienso y con la silla fui lo más cerca que pude, y me senté en la cama con el impulso de mis brazos, aprendí a trasladarme así, llego al ángulo y me agacho para tomar la toalla, con ella, ya en mis manos intento regresar a mi silla, pero al levantarme se me desprende la toalla que me hacía de vestido. Ya sentada en mi sitio de movilidad, ahora sí, totalmente desnuda, me estiro para agarrar la segunda toalla que recién había caído, pero esta vez, sobre la cama, en ese momento, Historia ingresa a la pieza, oigo sus pasos dirigirse a mí, me apuro para no parecer una inútil y casi caigo al tirarme por intentar agarrar la toalla, digo casi porque Historia logra atajarme, me sienta. Todo fue rápido. Pero hay algo extraño en su mirada.

-¡Gracias His..! No eres Historia, digo asombrada a mirarle al rostro.

-Por Dios, Mikasa –dice mientras me tira rápido la toalla por la que batallé y procede a voltearse rápido.

Con la silla giro a su alrededor para verle la cara a la falsa Historia, bueno, no es falsa, simplemente, la confundí, su cabello era del mismo color.

Veo su rostro convertirse en un tomate y yo sigo sin expresión alguna, más que de confusión.

-¡MIKASA! –Me grita a la par que se tapa los ojos -¡CUBRETE!

Obedezco y me cubro con la toalla como si fuese una sábana.

-Listo. –Ni bien lo pronuncio, baja lentamente las manos de los ojos y me observa.

-Esperé mucho por volverte a ver, pero no estaba que el reencuentro fuese de esta manera.

-Pen…Achuf…-cuando iba a articular un estornudo se presentó-

-Debe ser por el frío, dijo el rubio, no tengo ningún saco conmigo, pero –volvió a darme la espalda y comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco y posteriormente su camisa, se la quitó –Ten -me dijo mientras me la pasó aún dándome la espalda -¡Vamos!  
Su espalda se veía marcada, no con demasiada musculatura, pero sí, marcada, me quedé observando su silueta, su cabello corto y la única reacción audible que recibió fue un segundo estornudo mio, no fue algo voluntario. Acto seguido veo al rubio voltearme hacia mí e intentando ponerme su camisa, me pide el brazo para colocármela.

Ahora la tela cubría justo cada pecho, la camisa desabrochada dejaba ver el centro de mi tronco, justo en medio de los pechos y en la línea del ombligo, baja la toalla mojada y la deja en mi regazo, cubriéndome las piernas, procede a abotonarme su camisa

-Si sigues así te vas a enfermar. Lastimosamente no traje ningún saco, pero al menos un poco de ropa seca te hará bien, bueno, iré a buscarte más ropa ¿Si? –decía con mucha dulzura, no quería que se vaya, por alguna razón, no quería, lo tomé de la mano.

-Espera… acércate un poco –Quería ver su rostro, mi curiosidad no cabía, lo conocía, pero no era Historia, entonces ¿Quién es?

Me hace caso y se agacha ligeramente, quedamos rostro contra rostro, su parecido con mi amiga era sorprendente.

-Bueno, voy por ropa –dice y suelta su mano de mi agarre.

-Noo, le replico mientras envuelvo mis brazos por su cuello en el momento en que decide levantarse y eso me levanta de la silla, genial, ahora tengo el riesgo de caer al estar colgada por su cuello, por miedo me pego a su cuerpo –Suéltame, le digo

-En realidad fuiste tú quién me atrapó y debe soltarme, pero entiendo tu lógica, si te sueltas, te caes –Me toma de la cintura abrazándome –Ahora, baja los brazos lentamente –me ordena, obedezco, así logro sentarme. Miro mis piernas, la toalla que me cubría ha caído, pero en compensación su camisa me llega hasta la parte superior de los muslos, como un corto camisón.

Ahora se arrodilla frente a mí para estar a mi altura, me toma de ambos hombros con sus manos

-Sé que has perdido parte de tus recuerdos, y te suenen muchas cosas extrañas, sé por tu mirada la falta de vergüenza o pudor que presentas, no sé qué pasó, pero te pido un favor, sé que es raro proviniendo de un extraño, pero no dejes que nadie más mire tu cuerpo como si nada, sólo gente que conozcas como las enfermeras, tu cuerpo es un tesoro valioso, sobretodo, no permitas que te vean así los hombres, no quiero –Dijo sonrojado y se marchó, esta vez lo dejé ir.

-¿Los hombres no deben ver mi cuerpo? –Me cuestioné a mí misma mientras recordaba sus manos sobre mi cintura y la sensación de su pecho contra el mío.


	7. Dulces caídas

**POV ARMIN**

Ha pasado tiempo y al fin podría visitarla, aunque no esperaba encontrarla de esa manera.

Tendrá el cuerpo de mujer, pero mentalidad de niña. No puedo con esto.

Ahora me encuentro mediando una discusión entre Historia y Levi a cerca de qué ocurrió con Mikasa, sin comprender qué sucede, cuando interrumpe Hange con una bochornosa entrada.

La saludo colocando la mano al pecho, como a todo superior, ella sin rodeos pregunta por la pelinegra y Levi la guía a la habitación dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca. Ahora que es reina tiene menos miedo al capitán, o eso parece.

Antes de que puedan abrir la puerta me pongo al frente diciendo que esperen un momento, y llamo a la reina, le susurro al oído de la situación de Mikasa y apenada va corriendo, creo que en busca de ropa, sobre la marcha avisa:

-Hange, pasa, Levi y Armin, esperan afuera, por favor.

Los minutos se hacen eternos, de pronto pasaba Historia con ropa e ingresaba.

El silencio era incómodo, a lo que termino tratando de hacer conversación con el capitán

-¿Ocurrió algo con Historia?, pregunto

-En lo absoluto, responde cortantemente.

-¿Por qué discutían?, añado

-Me echa la culpa de algunos hallazgos que encontré en Mikasa.

La puerta se abre y no me da tiempo de analizar su respuesta, veo a Historia con una mirada perturbadora.

* * *

-Sé que Hange indaga todo, pero sus exámenes exhaustivos son algo incómodos, expresó la rubia.

Minutos después, sale mi amiga de infancia con un rostro perturbado, como si hubiese visto una escena GORE y Hange detrás suyo celebrando.

Mikasa, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, con un corsé negro encima, y una pollera color terracota, normal de la época, pero raro en ella que siempre acostumbraba a un camisón blanco y holgado que no daba espacio para apreciar su figura.

-La última vez que la examiné, sólo me dejaron hacerlo superficialmente, los médicos de la clínica no me dejaron trabajar, sólo pude evaluarle reflejos y sensibilidad a lo rápido, aquella vez no tenía sensibilidad al tacto desde el tercio distal del muslo, así como la parte interna, ni reflejo alguno, dijo la castaña.

-¿En otras palabras?, cuestionó Levi

-No sentía nada desde un par de dedos antes de la rodilla y en algunas zonas de la entrepierna, y hay zonas donde al golpear sobre los nervios, se deberían mover las rodillas o los tobillos, que serían los reflejos, todo se encontraba abolido, respondió tratando de usar términos más simples

-Ok, pero ella ya tenía sensibilidad esta mañana cuando la evalué antes de que llegaras.

-Sí, ahora tiene sensibilidad hasta los pies, e incluso tiene todos los reflejos, acotó elevando las gafas.

-Pero eso es extraño, yo ayer le toqué la pierna, bueno, en realidad se me cayó un juguete sobre su pierna y no lo sintió, luego la pinché para ver si sentía algo y no lo sentía, no puede ganar sensibilidad de un día para otro, dijo Historia.

-Mira, esto no miente, dijo Hange y golpeó la rodilla de Mikasa, que reaccionó extendiendo la pierna. Si eso no es un reflejo conservado, no sé lo que es.

-Mikasa, cierra los ojos, me voy a acercar a ti, y me dirás qué sucede ¿Sientes esto? Pregunta el rubio, tocando su pie derecho.

-Sí, estas apretando mi tobillo responde con los ojos cerrados.

-¿De qué lado?, dijo mientras ejercía más presión

-El derecho, aprietas fuerte y ahora más.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes?, exalto Historia

-Desde esta mañana, bueno, hace unas horas era sólo un hormigueo, de hecho, hay ocasiones donde siento bien y otras dónde sólo percibo el hormigueo en las piernas.

-¿Fue antes o después del accidente con la harina?, pregunta Levi

-Creo que inmediatamente después, respondió colocando una mano bajo la barbilla, pensando.

-¿Cuándo te lanzaste a salvar a los niños has sentido que te activas?, pregunta el Ackerman.

-Sí, por un momento.

-Me pregunto si el ackerboard tuvo algo que ver en est…

-¡Compañeros!, miren, interrumpe Armin mientras señala el dedo del pie de Mikasa ¡Puede moverlo!, celebró mientras la miraba y se guardaba el impulso de abrazarla.

* * *

POV ARMIN

No entendía por qué, pero me hacía tan feliz, de pronto sentí esperanza, aunque sea remota, que pueda recuperarse, ver esto después del desalentador pronóstico de la clínica, fue genial.

Quería abrazarla pero sólo me quedaba mirarla a los ojos, ella un poco atónita y confundida por su pequeño logro que fue inconsciente.

Me encuentro arrodillado a su lado y mirándola, y siento una caricia en mi cabeza, es de ella, no entiendo por qué una muestra tan banal me daba tanta felicidad.

-Espero verle más seguido - soltó sacándome de mi trance y sumando un poco más de alegría –Señor –continuó con su oración rompiéndome el corazón, aún no me recordaba, lo sabía y eso duele.

-Bueno, a toda esta reunión, tenemos tartas para el almuerzo, les espero en el comedor, soltó a rubia.

-Muchas gracias, alteza, abusando de su amabilidad ¿Podría quedarme unos momentos con Mikasa?, dije agachando la cabeza en reverencia

-Oh, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, por favor –dijo un poco avergonzada, somos compañeros, ve con ella, creo que debe relajarse un poco después de todo lo ocurrido.

Paso siguiente estaba sólo con Mikasa, en su habitación, cuánto la extrañé, pasaron muchas cosas pero siento que con ella de algún modo siempre estoy en mi hogar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, siempre tengo las palabras correctas, pero esta vez, no sabía cómo empezar.

-Creo que te acostaré un rato en tu cama, para que descanses hasta el almuerzo, sentencié y me agaché como para alzarla, ella enlazó sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Espera, déjame tocar el piso con mis pies, así mientras me sujeto de ti, por favor, señor.

-Uhm –como gustes Mikasa- pero, por favor, dime Armin –parecía que tomábamos un pequeño baile, ella con los brazos entrelazados por el cuello y mis manos sujetando su cintura para que no caiga.

-¿Armin? Armin

-Sí –nunca pensé que escuchar mi nombre se sentiría tan placentero

\- ¿Sabes? He soñado que llamaba ese nombre, era confuso… -mira atrás- Bueno, ahora suéltame

-Noo, te vas a caer –ni pude analizar lo anterior ante el último pedido.

-Quiero saber qué se siente tener peso en los pies de nuevo

-Bueno –entonces la giré, de modo que su espalda daba a la cama, así no caería en el suelo si algo saliera mal –¿Estás segura?

-No, pero si te pedía auxilio en sueños es porque puedo confiar en ti. Por favor.

-Esto cae bajo tu riesgo –y con mucho miedo solté lentamente mis manos.

Por un segundo y medio pareció equilibrarse, en el cual se refleja una leve sonrisa, pero al siguiente cae, por fortuna sobre la cama, pero para mi desgracia, no soltó su agarre de mi cuello, estirándome así encima de ella, literalmente caí con ella o encima de ella, en un movimiento rápido abrí las piernas procurando no lastimarla, y ahí estábamos, yo en posición de cuatro apoyos y ella debajo, por cierto, ni aún así soltó sus manos de mi nuca.

-¡Eso fue peligroso!, dije totalmente sonrojado por la posición

-Pero por un momento sentí los pies, gracias –dijo mientras con una descomunal fuerza me abrazaba haciendo que caiga sobre ella, esa es la fuerza de la Mikasa que yo conocía.

-Me alegro mucho, pero, me estas asfixiando ¿podrías soltarme un poco? –dije con el aire reducido

-¿Qué pasa si no? Respondió con otra pregunta

-Me vas a obligar a esto –dije empezando a hacerle cosquillas, ella no lo soportó y me soltó entre carcajadas, aprovecho para acostarme a su lado

-¡Eso fue injusto! Me reclamó haciendo el mismo gesto

Y ahí estábamos como dos niños jugando a hacernos cosquillas hasta que se abrió la puerta y una voz interrumpe

-Tch ¿Se supone que ahora debo ser niñero de los dos? El almuerzo ya está listo, lávense las manos –dijo un molesto Levi mientras se iba tan rápido como ingresó.

-N-no, Señor –respondí tarde.

Miro a Mikasa y noto que gran parte de la blusa se había salido del corset, y su cabello se hallaba totalmente despeinado como cuando recién se despierta.

-¿Me ayudas? –me solicita mostrando el nudo del corsé para que lo desabroche.

-¿Q-qué? –respondo anonadado –Llamaré a Historia


End file.
